Había una vez
by Sweet Ashie
Summary: Para muchos, Blair Waldorf vive en un cuento de hadas, y eso no tiene nada que ver con sus Jimmy Choo de cristal, sus príncipes, sus caballeros o su indiscutible autoridad en el reino de UES. El problema es que incluso ella misma se cree la princesa.
1. Noble caballero

Disclaimer: Nada es mío.

Nota: Ambientado en la segunda temporada.

Viñetas independientes. Nate/Blair, Chuck/Blair o just Blair.

2x18 [The Age dissonance].

**Noble Caballero.**

Todo es tan claro que es increíble cómo no se ha dado cuenta él solo, hace un buen rato.  
Está en el aeropuerto, como un idiota, como ese juguete usado y desechado que nunca quiso ser. Como eso que él hace sentir a los demás cuando sonríe, cuando chasquea los dedos, cuando alza la mirada.

No es más que una marioneta en desuso. Pero eso sí, es una marioneta en desuso iluminada. Y de pronto sabe qué tiene que hacer y a dónde tiene que ir.

Son las horas más desubicadas para ir a verla, sobretodo porque ella desempeña tan bien su papel de señorita correcta que seguramente se ha ido a dormir temprano, y Dorota lo sigue incrédula por el pasillo. No necesita la escolta, porque conoce el camino a la habitación de Blair de memoria.

Pero ella no está.

–La esperaré.

Pero ella no llega.

Y es gracioso, porque ahora él se ha dado cuenta. Ahora está dispuesto a mirarla y decirle aquello que ella necesita escuchar. Porque él siempre ha sabido qué decirle, y ahora incluso sonaría sincero. Y ella no está.

Él siempre fue su igual, por eso les pasa lo que les pasa. Para ver a los demás hay que agachar la cabeza, verse entre ellos es tan natural.

Pero quizás ya ha pasado más tiempo del que debiera. Quizás ha tardado mucho en darse cuenta. Dorota lo mira desde la puerta, con los labios ligeramente entre abiertos, sin saber qué decirle, y Chuck deja de mirarla para mirar el Reino de Blair.

Tal parece ser que Chuck Bass perdió el zapatito de cristal. Pobre Chuck, la princesa se escapó por la ventana de la Torre.  
Pero eso es lo que les pasa a los Caballeros.

**Había una vez**

…

Uy, no voy a decir que tengo miedo porque soy nueva en el fandom. No voy a decir que me cuesta mucho escribir sobre Gossip Girl por el miedo que me da equivocarme xD Y no voy a decir nada, punto.

Blair quiere a las chicas que dejan reviews.


	2. Zapatitos de cristal

**Disclaimer: **Nada de lo que puedan reconocer me pertenece, por desgracia.

**Había una vez**

**Zapatitos de cristal**

_Todos hemos oído alguna vez la historia de la princesa que se dejaba el zapatito de cristal en las escalinatas del castillo, ¿verdad? A nuestra princesa se le acababa la magia a la doceava campanada. _

_En Upper East Side, capital de lo despampanante, se ostenta uno de esos cócteles que nuestra estimadísima Queen B, no podía perderse. _

_Señoritas, nuestro Príncipe Azul, N, ya tiene princesa. Lo siento por ustedes, pero no se desanimen, que para llegar al final felices por siempre, primero hay que vencer al dragón, que esta noche viste un traje negro de Gianfranco Ferre. _

_Y sí, cuando hablamos del dragón, hablamos también del Caballero de la noche, nuestro empresario preferido, C. Alguien que le diga a B que los únicos dragones que existen son los que llevamos dentro.  
¿Cuántos dragones puede comprar B en una noche?_

_N puede ser el príncipe del cuento, pero en UES, lo que menos se requieren son príncipes. Es la revolución de los caballeros, de las camas con doseles y el champan francés. Y nuestra B es la más revolucionaria a la hora de escoger su caballero, ese que la toma de la mano y la aleja de las luces._

_Y cuando hablamos de caballeros, el caballero por excelencia es Chuck Bass, el único que se arriesga a usar corbatines y gana. _

_El tiempo pasa, B, el tiempo pasa. Nuestra Cenicienta se entretiene bailando una pieza de más con El Caballero y de pronto le dan las doce y ha de salir corriendo, porque el ingenuo príncipe sigue al otro lado del salón, y la espera. Pero como en el cuento, no es el Caballero quien le devuelve a la princesa sus Jimmy Choo. Claro que B, centrada y siempre lista, no olvidaría sus zapatos donde C. Sucede que en el cuento no se utilizaban carteras._

_Y cuando N la sujeta por el brazo y sonríe, nuestra B está mirando al caballero. El caballero mira a la princesa, y oh, pobre, pobre caballero. ¿Es que nadie le enseñó a la alcurnia de UES que las princesas siempre escogen a los príncipes? Lo sentimos, C, pero no hay lugar para ti en el cuento de B; sonríe, ahora tienes cartera nueva. Y una muy cara, por cierto._

_La noche se cierra con el beso espectacular de la princesa de cartera exiliada y el príncipe N. ¿Vivirán felices por siempre o volverá el dragón a la carga?_

_Eso está por verse. _

_XOXO,_

_Gossip Girl._

…

Muchas gracias por los reviews :)

Recuerden: Chuck & Nate aman a las chicas que dejan review.


	3. Carruaje real

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, eso lo saben ;)

**Había una vez…**

**Carruaje real.**

Chuck se sonríe a sí mismo, y es que la conoce tan bien. Nate los mira a los dos de reojo y ninguno se da cuenta.

Blair va de café en café, de plaza en plaza colgada de su brazo. Y cuando habla de él, habla del príncipe al que obliga a ver siempre las mismas películas, ese que le carga las bolsas cuando van de compras y que cuando le besa el cuello con la lentitud del tiempo que sobra, sonríe.

Chuck la mira de lejos, queriendo ser él quien cargue sus bolsas, queriendo criticar esas películas horribles que le gustan para verla fruncir el ceño, queriendo besarle el cuello, los labios, los hombros y llevarla a la cama.  
Lo que él quiere con ella suena menos noble, pero Chuck tiene por (mala) costumbre esconder lo mejor de sí.

Y los dos fingen todo el tiempo que no se ven, que no sucede nada, que no quieren dejar lo que están haciendo para embarcarse juntos en una nueva aventura, de esas bien infantiles que siempre les han gustado. Espiar a algún novio sospechoso de Serena, arruinar la carrera de alguna profesora inepta, conquistar el mundo.

Y mientras tanto, Nate sigue allí, queriendo ser para ella la mitad de lo que es Chuck. Y no le sale. Pero ella lo mira, le regala una sonrisita y lo besa, y entonces todo está bien, porque Chuck ha perdido eso, la ha perdido a ella.

Bass la mira y Nate finge que está ocupado en otros asuntos para no ver cómo le pide que se quede con él, que salga con él a alguno de esos antros que…y Nate por un momento cree que Blair va a aceptar, pero ella niega con la cabeza.

Sí que está todo bien.

A veces pasa que los carruajes siguen de largo, y uno debe ir a pie. Pobre Chuck.

…

Holaa :)

Gracias por los reviews. Y ya sabes, si llegaste hasta acá y no dejás un review, Nate se va a poner triste.

Thanks.


	4. Hada Madrina

Disclaimer: Nada es mío :)

**Había una vez…**

**Hada Madrina**

Cuando le había dicho "S, quédate ahí, ya voy", creía haber sido lo suficientemente explícita. Pero cuando llamó a la puerta, lo que menos esperaba era ver a Chuck con su clásico vaso de tomar en la mano. Justamente a Chuck Bass.

–Oh –dijo, sobresaltada. Cierto, compartían casa, qué cosas.

Chuck la miró de arriba abajo, con esa cara de perro enojado que tiene siempre que está durmiendo y lo despiertan, o la misma que pone cuando las cosas no resultan como quiere.

–Quítate, Chuck, es una emergencia. –abriéndose paso en la residencia Van der Woodsen – Dile a Serena que…

–No está en casa. –la interrumpió él, se le notaba la mala leche en la brusquedad de las palabras.

Blair lo miró con frialdad.

– ¿Tardará demasiado? Preciso esperarla.

–Como quieras –respondió él. Ella inspiró y, con elegancia, se sentó en el sillón, cruzada de piernas. Chuck la miró, recargado contra la pared y los ojos entrecerrados. Frunció el ceño y con esa furia hasta en el perfume, se acercó hasta el respaldar del sillón y apoyó las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Blair.

Allí todo era (y estamos hablando únicamente del ambiente) demasiado claro para una persona tan oscura como Chuck, demasiado claro para las intenciones que se tienen de un momento a otro.

Ella levantó la cabeza, dispuesta a hacer un comentario petulante y sardónico (y probar su suerte, porque nunca fue una chica tonta), pero él no le dio tiempo y la besó, porque así es él. A veces él puede ser tan predecible y ella sabe ser tan inocente.

Entre beso y beso fueron deshaciéndose de la furia y del enojo, y también de los abrigos. Él la abrazó por la cintura, desde la espalda, como si sus manos hubieran estado creadas en pos de la cintura de Blair (y Chuck sabe que es así), con el único fin de sujetarla siempre (no de retenerla, solo de sujetarla). Ella dejó al descubierto su cuello, y un poco así y un poco con prisa, Chuck le mostró su habitación.

No se molestó en prender la luz, todo lo que ella necesitaba conocer ya lo había visto. La besó tomándose el tiempo que se requiere para besar a una muchacha con Blair, para apreciarle los labios, para encontrarle sin tocar, los detalles de su cuerpo. Ella cayó tumbada sobre el colchón mullido de la cama, pensando en que sí, que Chuck no está hecho para los colores claros.

La puerta estaba entreabierta y por ella entraba un haz de luz. Él se inclinó sobre ella y volvieron a sus más viejos andares, a las sonrisas más lejanas, a los dedos más seguros, a los ojos más cerrados.

Ese es un momento privilegiado, porque puede recostarse sobre el pecho de Chuck y sentirse bien, dejar de preocuparse por las apariencias y prestarle más atención a las manos de él sobre su espalda; pero cuando se miran de nuevo él vuelve a ser Chuck Bass y ella necesita buscar su ropa y peinarse, porque es otra vez Queen B.

Se miran un momento, pero ninguno sonríe, y ella se marcha hacia la habitación de Serena. _Disfrútalo, _dice la nota prolijamente doblada sobre el edredón de la cama.

Ya es hora de conseguirse otra amiga.

…

Sean felices (?)


	5. Príncipes

Disclaimer: Nada es mío :)

**Había una vez…**

**Príncipes.**

Últimamente le pasa seguido eso de equivocarse mucho y en todo. Pero si de pronto levanta la vista y lo ve Nate, y Nate le sonríe, sabe que no se está equivocando.

Si él la lleva a pasear al parque a ver los patos –que siempre le han gustado– y de pronto la abraza, sabe que no se está equivocando. Porque entre sus brazos puede embriagarse del perfume de Nate y sentirse a salvo.

Puede cerrar los ojos y dejarse guiar, porque puede confiar en Nate. Y sabe que no se está equivocando.

Pero si de pronto se cruza con Chuck en medio de la calle, si se da cuenta de que lo está viendo pasar en su limo, si de pronto tiene su móvil en la mano y duda de mandarle un mensaje, puede sentir el vértigo del error haciéndole cosquillas en la punta de los dedos.

Y si de pronto lo ve con otra chica y se siente celosa a pesar de saber que no habrá otra como ella para Chuck, para la vida de Chuck; entonces se está equivocando. Pero cómo le gusta equivocarse.

Chuck le sonríe. Es una de esas sonrisas Chuck Bass que dejan entrever un poquito de su autoestima. Se parecen tanto en las sonrisas.

Él tiene una facilidad increíble para abrazarla por la espalda y hablarle al oído. Blair pone los ojos en blanco.  
Con Chuck siempre se equivoca. Y ahora se está equivocado con Chuck involucrando a Nate, que es el peor error.

–Lo siento Bass –susurra –Nate me espera. Y a ti también te están esperando –le dice. Se deshace de sus brazos y mira a la acompañante de arriba abajo. Arquea una ceja y sonríe.

Con Chuck no hace más que perder, con Nate está empezando a ganar.

Nate la mira como si fuera la primera vez. Siempre le ha parecido el chico perfecto que cualquier chica quisiera.  
Los brazos de Nate sobre sus hombros, los labios de Nate sobre sus labios, el perfume de Nate en su cabeza. Cierra los ojos y sabe que no se está equivocando. Y se siente bien.

…

Si querés que Blair se quede con Nate, dejá un review, y si querés que Blair se quede con Chuck, también dejá un review ;)


	6. Felices por siempre

Disclaimer: Acá es donde yo digo que nada de lo que puedas reconocer es mío ;)

**Había una vez.**

**Felices por siempre.**

Jugar a la princesa está muy bien. El desayuno en la cama, los zapatos perfectos, el vestido más lindo del escaparate más iluminado, está más que bien. Un beso en la frente, una sonrisa a lo lejos, la canción más linda.  
Arreglarse todos los días para que las chicas la envidien y los chicos la miren, para portar apellido, levantar bien el mentón, eso también está bien.

Pero si de pronto un día llueve por la ventana y por la ciudad y su paraguas ha quedado bajo la cama, Dorota vaya a saber por qué, y su cabello reacciona a esa mierda que es la humedad, que nunca ha aprendido a distinguir clases sociales; si de pronto un día las tostadas tienen sabor a quemado y la mermelada a fruta amarga; si de pronto se mira al espejo y no le gusta cómo se ve y ya se le hace tarde, y sobre la mesita de luz hay una carta vieja de papá que no sabe contestar.  
Si de pronto le duelen los pies, se le ha roto una uña, y mierda, si de pronto sigue lloviendo, y todo eso le hace tropezarse otra vez con viejas verdades encerradas bajo llave en el cajón de la cómoda, junto al neceser; verdades donde los cuentos de antes, los cuentos de papá, eran perfectos; donde las princesas no lloraban por la noche y las sonrisas tenían gusto a verdad.  
Si de pronto se da cuenta que en la vida real (por dramático que suene) no hay sitio para los cuentos perfectos de princesas, que es más factible tropezar con fracasos que con finales felices por siempre, y si de pronto se siente menos Blair Waldorf y más Blair, la chica Blair, la humana Blair, la Blair desligada de lo mundano, de lo superfluo, ¿qué pasa?

Se calza los zapatos más lindos, se recoge el cabello como le sale mejor y sale disparada, dejándose el paraguas bajo la cama.  
Nate la esperará para entrar juntos a la escuela, pero hoy ella no va a llegar. Está ocupada volviendo a casa con Chuck, a casa que no es ese lugar que habita, sino ese lugar donde Chuck la mira como sabiendo y le acaricia el rostro con la punta de los dedos para besarla.

…

Bueno, había dejado este fic abandonado, pero un review de hace poquito me hizo acordar que existía, y me sentí bastante culpable.  
No sé cuántos capítulos faltaban para el final, pero aviso que éste es el último, y que no sé si está bien o si está mal, pero es lo que necesitaba escribir, porque pensé que Blair también podía tener esos días donde una se pregunta que por qué no se quedó en la cama, más que nada para sentirme mejor conmigo misma.


End file.
